gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Untold Story of Richard James Kenway
Richard was born in Manchester's Franklin Memorial Hospital to Matthew Kristofer O'malley and Grace Kenway-Goltimbers in 1685. Childhood Richard's childhood was spent learning the ways of the Brotherhood. From a young age, his mentor, Victor Birch taught him of the creed and the fighting techniques. When he was just eight years old, he became an official assassin. . Teen Years At the age of nine, Richard met a rich gypsy named Erin Perkins. She was notorious for the theft of swords from soldier encampments near the tents of her fellow gypsies, gaining her the nickname, Sword Stealer. Richard took a liking to her for her rare beauty and raw attitude. They quickly became friends and worked together on many missions to fight Templars in the British Rite. Adulthood As a young adult, Richard began to hate being named after his shameful father, changing his name from Matthew Richard O'malley to Richard James Kenway, after Grace's husband and his adoptive father, James Mathem Kenway. Richard ended up being recruited into an Templar militia, in 1711, known as the Black Palladins led by ex-knight, Matthew Wilvyne. Kenway served under Commander Peter Bluehawk of the Tortugan Palladins. During his service, he proposed to Erin Perkins, against the wishes of his family, and married her in 1714. Shortly after his marriage, he was excommunicated from the Palladins for a power struggle. When he caught Erin cheating on him, they divorced. After a brief period of depression, Kenway joined the EITC and finished his service as an admiral. Kenway went on to marry Erin yet again and after 3 months of a solid marriage, Erin was forced to divorce Richard by decree of her lord, Nicholas Nikolai. Shortly after the loss of Erin, Richard met another fine woman, Grace Belle Wilde, in 1725. Grace demanded that they marry right away and they did. When he settled back in to his estate in Manchester, he received a letter from King George Augustus Breasly that spoke of a need for a Lord Diplomat and Richard accepted the offer. Kenway was knighted, shortly after, for his service to country and for his mission to restore peace. 7 months later, Richard was asked to be acting King of Switzerland while the Kroshbon family decided on a new leader and he reluctantly agreed to take the job. After they decided on a successor, Kenway stepped down and left the Swiss out of fear for his life, briefly going under numerous aliases. Richard went missing in early December 1745, only to turn back up around Christmas. In mid-February 1746, Kenway became a Senator in the Wallachia district of Romania and a board member of Romania's Finance Committee. In early March, Kenway was exiled from Switzerland, Romania, Britain and all territories controlled by those countries. After receiving a notice of national eviction from those countries, Richard fled to Madrid and was granted asylum by the husband of the Queen of Spain. Richard currently resides at the Antama Estate in Madrid. Trivia *He used to hold citizenships in the British Empire, Switzerland, Romania and Hawaii. However, due to recent events, became a full citizen of the Spanish Empire. *He is considered an outlaw but holds no outstanding warrants in his name. *The former Sultan of the Ottoman Empire is such a good friend of Kenway's, that he once asked Richard to be apart of his top secret adviser team. *Richard worked with the Spanish numerous times during the Paradoxian War to seek peace and was the mastermind behind the name for the Spanish Campaign, The Paradox. *Contrary to popular belief, Richard is not a coward, and was known during his prime to have been one of the best old school land combat ninjas, before the decline of the like into a bootless future. *Richard is immortal and as such is impossible to kill. He has, to date, been shot, stabbed, poisoned, choked and drowned 132 times already, but lived to tell the tale. It has earned him the nickname, Alperte or Unworldly. *It is believed that Kenway is a sworn anarchist and that he has plans to overthrow all the governments that exist and wipe out their scribe houses to prevent all their documents from being seen by later rulers. This, however, is not true. He, in fact, is a sworn democratic and supports the people that the governments are instated to protect and serve. *Kenway is a major supporter of equal rights for all men and women, of all races and all personalities. He has fought to ensure the freedom of all people and has made great strides in recent years towards that freedom. WILL BE ADDED LATER Category:Non-Pirates